At present, pressure sensors are being gradually applied in various fields. Main functions of the pressure sensors are to increase the amount of information, and provide the possibility to detect the level of pressure. By means of pressure operations, switch actions, information encryption and the like can be performed effectively. By adding a luminous system, a visual feedback can be provided timely, an operation interface can be visually pleasing, and user experience can be improved.
In the present industry, there have already been some pressure sensors, such as capacitive sensors or piezoelectric ceramic sensors. All the pressure sensors themselves are formed by complex circuit designs and structure designs. For example, a capacitive sensor needs to strictly control a distance between each capacitive point and a front panel, and obtains pressure information through the change of said distance. This method requires very high processing precision and assembly precision. A piezoelectric ceramic sensor measures the magnitude of pressure by exerting a transient impact on a piezoelectric ceramic and obtaining a transient voltage change. In manufacturing, the piezoelectric ceramic sensor requires unified and consistent piezoelectric ceramic components, and needs to be mounted in a designated structure using a special assembly method. These pressure sensors require being realized by special methods, which greatly improves the using cost of the pressure sensors and hinders large-scale adoption of luminous pressure sensors.